A little bit crazy
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Roman is really surprised to find his boyfriend working outside in the garden, especially on a hot day like this. What is the lunatic fringe doing out there? And was it really a good idea to expose his body to the enormous heat for such a long time? Ambreigns *heart*
1. Chapter 1

„Dean?" Roman's look wandered through the living room, expecting to find the lunatic relaxing on the coach. He couldn't have blamed him, cause the house was the only place to escape from this wicked heat wave right now.

"In the garden!" The lunatic shouted from outside.  
Surprised the tall wrestler turned around to find his boyfriend in not more than his worn out jeans, a scoop in his hand, in the garden.  
"What are you doing babe? We have more than 40 degree in the shade…"  
Dean grinned and wiped some dirt out of his face with his dirty hand, making it even worse. The Samoan chuckled, when he saw the increased dark stripes on the blonde's cheeks making his boyfriend look like he was part of a top secret militarian mission.

"Just wanted to do something." The lunatic smiled, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand, when Roman came towards him.  
"You're so crazy babe…" The Samoan laughed amused, shaking his head slightly.  
"How long have you been working out here?" His look fell on the big hole next to the blonde. It was already about two meters big, right in the middle of their garden ... Roman wouldn't even try to understand what Dean had in his mind.  
"An hour or so…" The lunatic said and hit the scoop in the ground next to him, before leaning onto it with a sigh. He never had thought that graving a little hole like this, would cost him that much of his strength.

"I mean, it's not that I wouldn't like what I see…" Roman's eyebrows rose, while he pulled the blonde closer to him with a smirk, kissing him gently.  
"You're so hot babe." Roman whispered.  
The lunatic laughed, feeling the Samoan's cold hand on his cheek.  
"No Dean, I mean it. You're burning up honey…" Concern lay in his voice, stroking over the blonde's overheated body.  
 _He wasn't sweating at all_

"Dean? How much did you drink today? ... Look at me …" Roman had lifted the blonde's chin, meeting with his boyfriend's unfocused eyes. Even when Dean tried to hide it, the Samoan could feel him swaying slightly on his feet.  
"Hey, you're dizzy?" The black haired man asked softly, not wanting Dean to think he was mad at him.  
Roman knew this was _Dean_ in front of him, who was doing crazy things from time to time, not thinking about any consequences. But that was okay, because he had him - his boyfriend - to take care of him, when it was becoming dangerous.  
Dean moaned, nodding weakly.  
Now after he had stopped concentrating on graving, the lunatic felt the dizziness grabbing a hold of him. Roman's face had started spinning in front of his eyes and Dean held on to the Samoan's strong arms to not fall over.  
"I've got you." Roman's calm voice reached the lunatic's ear quietly, when his knees have way and the tall wrestler picked him up quickly.  
"Let's get you out of the sun."

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
hope you liked it so far ;). Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favs they're making me soooo happy *heart***


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong with me?" Dean groaned confused in Roman's arms, when he started feeling nauseous.  
"You've been out in the heat for too long babe. Looks like you're having a heat stroke." The Samoan kissed him softly on the hot forehead, trying to make him feel better.  
"Ro… I don't feel so good…" The lunatic fringe mumbled just when the tall wrestler had entered the air conditioned house, his boyfriend still in his arms.  
"You're sick?" Dean's face was turning from pale into green and he moaned.  
"Are you gonna throw up?" The blonde nodded slightly, making Roman hurry up to reach the bathroom. Just in time he sat Dean down in front of the toilet bowl right before his boyfriend started retching.

"Shhh… It's okay…" Roman's hand was gently rubbing Dean's back in circles. The lunatic whimpered, holding tightly on to the toilet bowl, when a flush of vomit left his stomach painfully. He coughed and gasped for air and if Roman hadn't held him up, he would have slipped down.  
"Ro…" Dean whined, searching for the Samoan's hand.  
"I've got you." Roman wrapped his arms around him gently pressing his soft lips on the blonde's hair.

Slowly Dean's stomach was calming down. There was nothing left in it to throw up anyway.  
"Shhh babe…" The lunatic had started crying desperately inside the Samoan's embrace. Even when the nausea was almost gone, he still felt awfully weak.  
"Don't cry…" Roman whispered softly, trying to hide the concerned tone in his voice. He could feel Dean's burning cheek lying weakly against his chest. Even though the tall wrestler was wearing one of his shirts, he still could feel the lunatic's heat through the material like Dean's cheek was touching his bare skin.  
"We need to cool you down babe. I'll get some ice." Roman murmured, about to get up. But Dean held on to his tattooed arm with all of his remaining strength.  
"Please don't leave me here…" The blonde whined, just wanting to cuddle up inside his embrace to feel better.  
"I'm here babe." Roman gently kissed his dirty blonde curls, picking him up carefully.  
"Don't cry …"  
Dean fisted the Samoan's shirt and Roman could feel his hot tears being soaked up by the soft material.  
"Shhhshhh…" The black haired man whispered, carrying his boyfriend out of the bathroom.

xxx

Roman sat down next to Dean on the bed, gently brushing through his blond hair. The Samoan had taken off his boyfriend's jeans, so the lunatic was now lying weakly-with just his tight boxers on-beside him on the mattress.  
Dean groaned at the cold feeling of the countless bags of ice, which Roman had placed all over his body, slowly cooling down his overheated skin.  
"Dean?"  
The blonde's eyes were closed and his chest was moving quickly up and down, while his body tried to deal with the sudden drop of temperature. Roman carefully lifted the blonde's head, holding a glass of water against the lunatic's lips.  
"You're pretty dehydrated babe. You need to drink something." The Samoan's voice was soft while he was gently thumbing the back of Dean's head in his hand.  
"Ehhhmm…" The blonde moaned, turning away. "… sick …"  
Roman sighed deeply, seeing his boyfriend like this made his heart ache. He opened one of the bags and pulled out a small ice cube, before retracing Dean's dry lips with it.  
The sudden wet feeling made the blonde open his eyes and he looked directly into Roman's grey ones.  
"Here we go …" The black haired man smiled, watching the lunatic licking over his lips.  
The ice cube took a last round over them, before Dean's tongue let it disappear inside his mouth.  
"Good. Let it slowly melt inside."  
The blonde groaned in relief, when the cold liquid made its way down his dry throat, washing away the disgusting taste of vomit from before.

* * *

 **There goes part two...  
Hope you liked it and thank you sooo much for all your supporting reviews, follows and favs they really made my day *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

"That should be enough." Roman whispered softly and started removing the bags from Dean's already slightly shaking body. The lunatic fringe still had a piece of ice in his mouth, feeling how the dizziness slowly became weaker.  
"Come here babe." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling his shivering boyfriend into a tight embrace.  
"S-so c-cold ..." The lunatic managed to say.  
"It'll get better in a minute." The Samoan promised pressing his warm body tighter against his boyfriend.  
Dean didn't know what felt worse, being about to melt or turning into a living ice cube. But when he thought about it, it didn't really matter, because everything he wanted right now was being with Roman.  
A sigh of relief left his lips, when the Samoan's body heat finally started warming him up.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Roman suddenly asked after they spent some minutes in silence, just enjoying their closeness.  
There was no reproach in the Samoan's voice. He just was curious about what had gone through Dean's mind, when the lunatic had decided to work outside during such a heat wave.  
"I -I … j-just wanted t-to … d-do something." The blonde repeated himself, but Roman knew he was hiding something from him.  
Dean's teeth were still chattering slightly and he quickly cuddled himself deeper into the embrace.  
 _Why did Roman had to come back to this?_

"Dean?" The Samoan lifted the blonde's chin so Dean had to look him in the eyes.  
The lunatic blushed, quickly breaking their eye contaced.  
"Y-You remember, we t-talked about installing a pound in our garden t-the other day ...?" Dean sighed when the shivering became weaker and his body temperature finally was going back to normal.  
Roman's eyes widened, knowing where this was going.  
"… so you decided to start this project on the probably hottest day of the week?" He asked and couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
"… it should have been a surprise …" Dean whispered almost unhearable and buried his face in Roman's chest, when he blushed even more, realizing how foolish his plan had been.  
"Oh babe, you're so crazy sometimes. " Roman gently put the lunatic's face in his hands, "And this is why I love you so much." He lay his lips softly on Dean's, kissing him passionately.  
"With you life never gets boring."

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
here goes the final chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading and all your supporting favs, follows and reviews. They make me sooo happy *heart*  
Next story will come soon *promis* ;)**


End file.
